Rosalie and Royce a Story of Pure Love
by death2twilight
Summary: A story based on what Rosalie went through before she was changed but only a hell of a lot better. Not only is it more romantic but it also has a better ending.


It had been bothering Rosalie that Bella had been spending so much time around something that should have been hers, something that by right Bella should never be able to own. But there was nothing she could do about it but sit back and watch as Bella toyed with HER car. That's right the car Edward had bought her was meant to be for her, but instead Bella got it because it was "unsafe" for Bella to roam the streets without something that could survive a nuclear bomb!

But Rosalie knew how much Bella meant to Edward and so she ate her pride and went to go talk to her. She was sure that Edward had never told Bella the story of how she was turned, how she was forced to submit to this way of living. But she wanted Bella to know what she was getting into, so she went to go see her one night when she knew Edward was out and wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Bella," Rosalie said, " Can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure. Whats up Rose?" Bella asked. Bella was taken by surprise with the sudden interest coming from Rosalie. She knew that Rose didn't like her and never expected her to make any interaction with her, so when she did she was completely taken by surprise.

"Edwards never told you how I was changed has he?" Rose asked.

"Well actually he has vaguely, he also said not to get on your bad side.. Cos, you...have a really...bad temper...." Bella said whilst trying not to make Rose angry.

_'I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU EDWARD YOU WANKER!' _Rosalie thought to herself hoping he could hear her but knowing he can't.

Rose's perfect face was scrunched up with in a millisecond, what Bella had said had made Rose angry.. Really angry. But with in another few milliseconds her face was perfely compose again. "I'm not ill-tempered!" She said through gritted teeth.

"They were Edwards words not mine.." Bella said slightly scared.

"Well he's wrong!" Rosalie screeched at her.

After calming down she said "Look what ever he told is probably completely off course so I may as well tell you what happened as Edward is an ass and likes to make me look bad." She said half to herself.

"Any way, what happened was before all this," She said gesturing towards her sparkling granite skin, "I was one of the most beautiful people in my little village. I was young, and stupid and naive. My Father worked at the towns bank, we were quiet well off and were middle class citizens, but my parents always wanted more, as did I.

My Mother sent me off one day to bring my Father some lunch. She had forgotten to give it to him this morning and had chores to do so she got me to do it. Of course I protested, I mean me off all people to drop off Fathers lunch!?! But I had no choice in the matter, so I went down and delivered his lunch. It was on that day that I saw Royce for the first time. Royce was the son of the most wealthiest man in the town. I'm not sure if it was his money that made me love him or his sensitivity and his kindness towards me, but what ever it was he made me happy. He also made my parents happy with his incredible wealth.

We started seeing each other and after a while he proposed I was so, happy! All I could think about for days were the roses I would pick, the band, the presents, and most of all the attention I would get from everyone in town. My best friend was happy for me to finally be getting married. She was already married and had a baby boy, I was so jealous of her baby boy that I decided I would sneak in after they were asleep and try and steal him. I would by far be the better parent for the child, I was better than her at everything!

So as I walked home that night I thought something was wrong, and got paranoid. But then I realised it was only what looked like a few men checking me out so decided to lower my jacket and give them a sneak peak but only that. Then as they came closer I realised it was Royce and a few of his friends. Royce was drunk and so were all of his friends.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing on earth!" He said to his friends slurring his words.

"She's freaking gorgeous if you ask me!" One of them said.

"I reckon she'd look better if she were naked!" Another slurred to Royce.

Then Royce stared at me with a weird look in his eye.

"Yeah, babe.. Do as he says! Take it off!" He said to me.

"No," I said covering myself up, "I won't do anything for him.. He's as ugly as a goats rear end!"

And that's when they started to attack me. They threw me to the ground and started to take off my clothes. I knew what was coming next and was angry about it. I wouldn't mind it if the ugly one were gone but he wasn't and so I struggled against them.

Once they were done they thought I was dead, but I was still breathing... just. That's when Carlisle found me. He took me back to his place and changed me. The pain I felt was excruciating and I begged them many time to kill me. But he just sat there watching me. After 3 days I felt better. Stronger than I had ever felt before, more graceful, and elegant. But most of all more beautiful than I was before."

Rosalie stopped in the middle of her story and sighed. She sat like this for a few minutes as if remembering her own beauty. Bella thought about snapping her out of what ever it was she was thinking about but thought better of it due to how Rose had reacted before. And within a few seconds she was back to her story.

"Ohh.. Well any way I was more beautiful than I was before," she said staring at her reflection in a nearby window, "Once I was told what had happened to me all this anger came back to me and I knew what i had to do. I wanted Royce to go through the same thing that I went through. The same pain the same agony, but without any benifit at all.

And so later that night I put on my wedding dress and went to his house knowing he would be there. I killed his friends first ripping the ugly ones head off and shoving it up his ass. Then I killed the cuter one next snapping his neck with a single kiss. There were a few other that tried to stop me so I had to kill them to. But then it was just Royce and me. When he saw me he tried to be nice, suck up to me if you will.

"Thank god your alive! I've been worried about you!" Was what he kept saying. Saying he loved me that he never meant to hurt me that it was just one huge misunderstanding. He tried begging, then grovelling, then eventually bribing. but I knew I could get what ever I wanted now. No matter what, so I told him that he would suffer the excruciating pain I felt. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I picked him up and ran to an abandoned warehouse.

I made sure everything was locked and then I walked towards him as he tried to escape the unknown truth of what I would make him suffer. I finally pinned him down. And then I sat on him. That's right I sat on him, for 4 whole day's and 4 whole nights until he eventually died from suffocation.

As us vampires are incredibly strong and have skin like granite you can only imagine we're quite ... sturdy. So when I sat on him I heard the sweet snapping of his ribs under my weight.. I mean sturdiness. And for 96 sweet hours he went with out food and water and had to live with the pain of his broken ribs and me sitting on him.

For a while he wouldn't shut up and I grew tired of his screams and pleas for mercy, so I broke his jaw. But he still managed to make all these annoying sounds. So in the end I tore at the end of my wedding dress and balled it up and shoved it in his mouth silencing him and making it more difficult for him to breathe.

After 3 days he began to fall weak, and by time the fourth day was up he was dead. After that I disposed of his body by tossing it to the crocodiles.

And that Bella is what really happened."

"Um, ok.." Bella said looking at Rose with a whole new perspective.

"So next time you see Edwa..."

BOOOM!!!!!

Then a nuclear bomb fell out of the sky and killed all sparkly vampires and silly humans who belived in studip crap. So people we have learnt a lesson from this here say story.

And that is that TWILIGHT SUCKS!!!

The End


End file.
